Your eyes
by Ri Granger Potter
Summary: Ao sair da reunião com Dumbledore depois da morte de Sirius, Harry se encontra com duas pessoas inesperadas... E de repente o que vem acontecendo não é o que se parece...


Capitulo 1 

_XXX-XXX_

**Final do 5º ano**

**Após ataque ao ministério da magia**

A porta do escritório de Dumbledore havia acabado de se fechar atrás de Harry, ele fez seu caminho pela escada tão inconscientemente, que nem havia notado que a passagem da gárgula havia se fechado atrás dele e que dois de seus professores estavam parados no meio do corredor o observando.

" !" Chamou Minerva McGonagall, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Ela estava parada apoiada em sua bengala, ao lado de ninguém menos do que Severo Snape.

" , você esta bem?" Chamou McGonagall novamente, Harry finalmente parou a alguns passos a frente deles e olhou para cima.

E eles sabiam, algo estava errado.

Nesses cinco anos em que Potter estava na escola, tinha uma coisa com a qual todos pareciam concordar, mesmo a contragosto. Seus olhos.

Aqueles olhos cor esmeralda brilhantes, eles o lembravam tanto de Lili, mas então ele olhava novamente e seus olhas já não pareciam mais tanto como os de Lili.

Algo que sempre denunciava Potter eram seus olhos, eles sempre brilhavam de alguma forma, seja quando estivesse com raiva, triste ou divertido, sempre havia algo lá, por menor que fosse, sempre... menos naquele momento.

"Qual foi a vez em que estive bem, professora?" Disse Harry.

"O que quer dizer ?" Perguntou McGonagall, com o cenho franzido. Mas Harry ignorou sua pergunta e pôs sua atenção em seu professor de poções.

"Eu sinto muito por ter invadido a sua privacidade ao ver suas memórias professor" Se desculpou Harry. Snape zombou, mas Harry ergueu a mão pedindo para que o ouvisse, surpreendentemente ele o fez.

"Eu não sei se isso faz alguma diferença pra você, mas eu os odeio." A declaração pegou ambos os professores de surpresa "Eu odeio meu pai, por ser aquele imaturo inconsequente, eu odeio Sirius, por seu preconceito irracional, eu odeio Remo, por não ter tentado com mais vontade para parar aquelas atitudes que ele via que estavam erradas, eu odeio Pedro, por ser um covarde ganancioso por poder. E eu odeio você professor, por deixar atitudes passadas de outros contra você, influenciarem suas futuras ações e por ter dito aquilo a minha mãe" Snape e McGonagall só ouviam, sem ação.

"No entanto, eu os perdoou, eu perdoou meu pai, porque ele sempre teve tudo o que sempre quis, e quando não conseguiu algo que ele queria ele tomou medidas mais drásticas, mas ele aprendeu com o tempo, eu perdoou Sirius, porque os sonserinos que ele conhecia não eram exemplos a se seguir, você sabia professor que Sirius foi submetido a _cruciatos _varias vezes enquanto era criança, por seus próprios pais" Os olhos de Snape tinham estavam ligeiramente arregalados e McGonagall tinha ofegado em choque.

"Eu perdoou Remo porque depois de tanto tempo sendo rejeitado por todos, ele finalmente tinha encontrado pessoas que ele poderia contar e o tinham aceito pelo o que ele realmente era, eu perdoou Pedro, não por sua traição, não por suas atitudes na escola, mas sim porque em algum momento naquele trem em 1 de setembro, só o que ele queria era ter amigos."

"E eu perdoou você professor," Disse Harry olhando de relance para o braço esquerdo de Snape, ação que não passou despercebida pelos professores. "Eu o perdoou por que quando estamos com raiva falamos aquilo que não desejamos. Mas eu não quero que você confunda meu perdão e o fato de eu entender sua ações, com o fato que eu as aceito, porque eu nunca aceitarei as atitudes deles."

"Nós três somos muito parecidos, sabe." Comentou Harry distraidamente, antes que alguém conseguisse responder suas observações anteriores.

"Três?" Perguntou Snape, aturdido.

"Sim, eu, você e Tom Riddle" Snape e McGonagall empalideceram consideravelmente.

"Três jovens garotos que desde cedo aprenderam os lados mais sombrios da vida. Três crianças que nunca tiveram uma verdadeiro lar até chegar a Hogwarts, o mais perto do que qualquer um de nós poderia chamar de casa. Tão parecidos e ainda assim tão diferentes. Nossas escolhas nos definiram não foi, mas será que elas mostram quem nós realmente somos." Concluiu Harry.

Harry os olhou por um momento e depois começou a andar lentamente pelo corredor, sem olhar para trás ele continuou a falar.

"Vocês deveriam prestar mais atenção a seus alunos professores, vocês já deveriam saber que nem tudo é aquilo que parece ser" Harry parou antes de virar a esquina e se virou ligeiramente para olhar os dois professores atordoados.

"Uma pessoa esta sorrindo, mas ela está feliz?" Com um ultimo aceno, ele foi embora.

McGonagall deu um suspiro tremulo se encostando na parede.

"O que nós fizemos Severo?"

"Não acho que essa seja a pergunta certa" Respondeu ele olhando fixamente para o lugar que Harry a pouco tinha passado.

"A pergunta certa seria, o que faremos agora Minerva, e o que nós deixamos passar todo esse tempo!" Respondeu Snape, assustado, não que ele admitiria isso é claro. O pedido de desculpa e a declaração de ódio e perdão dirigido a ele e a seus carrascos o tinha paralisado. No entanto era realmente difícil dizer o que o tinha chocado mais, ter sua vida comparada a Harry Potter ou ao Lorde das Trevas.

Mas o que realmente o tinha assustado era que em todo o tempo em que Potter estava falando com eles, seus olhos estavam mortos, opacos, sem brilho, sem qualquer sinal de vida.

O que deixamos passar, de fato.

_XXX-XXX_


End file.
